Diary of a Wimpy Kid
''Diary of a Wimpy Kid ''is the first book in the series. The book was released on April 1, 2007, and was followed by Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules. Greg becomes very dumb and fucks holly hills but gets STDs so he teamfucks her with rowley up dat ANUS! interested in working out and gaining muscles because he is a scroney dork ,after being forced to pair up with Fregley during a wrestling unit in Phys Ed. He tries to convince his parents to buy a weight set, but his Mom says he has to prove himself. Greg decides to make his own weight set, but Rowely destroys it trying to escape. Greg decides to wing a Geography test, because he sits by a map with the answers, but Patty Farrell warns the teacher, causing Greg to fail. Greg swears revenge and gets his chance after Mom makes him sign up for the school play of the Wizard of Oz. He notices Patty earning the spot of Dorothy and decides to be a tree to peg her with apples. He gets the part but Mrs. Norton says they won't be hitting Patty with apples much to Greg's dismay. He then tries to get cut from the play, but fails. December Greg predicts that the play will be a disaster and whines that Mrs. Norton created a song for the trees. The big night arrives, but Rodney James gets stage fright, and it starts late. Greg hops onto the stage where Manny calls him Bubby. Luckily, Greg redirects the nickname to Archie Kelly. He decides to keep quiet when his song starts causing the other Trees to be quiet as well. Patty glares from the sidelines and Greg throws an apple at her, followed by the other trees and Toto. Patty's glasses break and the play is forced to shut down. Relieved by not having to worry about his nickname, Greg starts to create his Christmas wish list, but only wants a new video game Twisted Wizard. Christmas arrives and Manny recieves everything he wanted while Greg recieves a wolly sweater originally for his Giving Tree man. Greg gives Rowley a book of Lil' Cutie comics and he gives Greg a Big Wheel. Greg is then punished after playing with Manny on New Year's Eve and makes his resolution to never play with him again. January Greg makes up a game with the Big Wheel: knocking the rider off with a football, and successfully manages to knock Rowley off, but at the cost of breaking his arm. With Winter Break over, Rowley is babied by the girls so Greg tries the same motive, but fails. He signs up for Independent Study, but all the boys are kicked off due to a misunderstanding. Greg then decides to sign up for the Safety Patrol and recruits Rowley as well. They get assigned to walk kindergartners home every day at twelve much to Greg's delight. February Greg wakes to a pile of snow and calls Rowley for a shot at building the world's biggest snowman, and create the base only for the snow to stop. The two then agree on rolling the snowball down the street to teach the Whirley Street Kids a lesson. The following day, Greg destroys Manny's minituare snowmen and his snowball is destroyed by Dad, much to Rowley's fury. The two get in a fight, but are ambushed by the Whirley Street Kids. Back at school, Greg decides to team up with Rowley to create a comic strip for the school newspaper for a chance to get popular. The result is Zoo-Wee-Mama!, but Greg abandons the comic for Creighton the Cretin. Greg wins the contest, but his newspaper is changed heavily, earning him a punch. March Rowley is called to Mr. Winsky's office to discuss about his terroizing the kindergartners in front of Mrs. Irvine and is suspended from the Safety Patrol for the time being. Greg recalls the incident and remembers that he had terroized the kids while wearing Rowley's coat. Mom tries to figure out what's wrong and tells Greg to do the right thing which he decides is letting Rowley take the blame. Greg tells Rowley he terroized the kids, much to his anger. Greg says he did the right thing and earns ice cream taking into account to follow Mom's advice, but Rowley turns Greg in. Mr. Winsky says an anonymous source had said Greg was responsible and he was relieved from duty while Rowley gets a promotion. Greg decides to get revenge on Rowley, but instead kisses his butt so he could come along with him to Six Flags in June. However, Rowley rebuffs him to Greg's anger. April Greg notices Rowley has been hanging out with Collin Lee and notices the two going on a sleepover. To make him jealous, Greg decides to sleep over at Fregley's house, but regrets his decision after Fregeley chases him with a booger. Greg passes out, wakes up at two in the morning, and sneaks out of the house. Without Rowley, Greg spends time in Rodrick's room and decides to become popular by winning a spot on the Class Favorites page. He then decides to go for Class Clown. June Greg and Rowley reconcile their friendship while Greg states having the Cheese Touch wasn't that bad. On the last day of school, he opens a yearbook and sees Rowley as the Class Clown. Greg throws away the yearbook and says Rowley can have Class Clown, but if he gets over his head, he's telling everyone who ate the Cheese. Film Adaption In 2010, the book was adapted into an animated/live action feature film. It was directed by Thor Freudenthal and was rated PG. They didn't want to have the movie same as the book, so they made a few differences. Example:The Muddy Hand was replaced by a foot in the first movie and they didn't make a reference to the Muddy Hand until Dog Days, when Fregley tells a story about it. he also sucks dick for a living Category:Books Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series Category:Books in Diary of a Wimpy Kid (series)